


A Snake and Her Monkey

by gatesofeori



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori





	

Hojo Mamushi despised Shima Juuzou. Whether or not that was the reason she wanted to marry him was beyond her. Her sisters were shocked, her father happy, and then there was the her fiance. That _damned_ monkey. He told her to think of the engagement as a punishment, but how could she? She wouldn’t admit it aloud, but did fall for him a while ago. She was there when Takezo died which was a great lost to not only the Shima family but also the temple as a whole. They were like a family according to Renzou, which is why he was a little freaked out about the proposal at first.

“Ew. You guys are like brother and sister.” Renzou had said. “That’s kind of gross, don’t you think?”

Apparently he was there to overhear the announcement to his father and Uwabami. It didn’t come as a surprise to him, he figured it was going to happen sooner or later, but not _this_ soon. His brother was beyond the age of making choices himself, and if this is what he wanted, then Renzou would be happy for him. But with Mamushi? He saw her as an older sister and would never get used to calling her his sister-in-law.

“Well, we aren’t related by blood, so it’s not that gross.” Juuzou told his youngest brother in reply. “I’ve already got Uwabami’s blessing to marry her, so it’s a done deal.”

“The only thing disgusting about it is how I’m going to be _related_ to that blond monkey.” Mamushi made a face of disgust. “God, I can’t believe it.”

Knowing the history behind the Hojo and Shima family, it wasn’t a surprise that Kinzou didn’t approve of the marriage, but according to Juuzou (and he was right), he didn’t have a say in it. After all, he had been wanting to settle down at home for a while and since the Impure King was finally defeating, he thought it was the perfect time to do so. He had always loved kids and had thought about having some of his own. Being engaged to Mamushi didn’t change his mind about that.

It was late at night and everyone had finally settled down. The temple was quiet, sleep finally taking over as it was well needed after the past few days. Shura had given the students the next day off, so a trip into the city was in favor of all of them. Juuzou had been up writing a report for the past hour and Mamushi was by his side.

“You didn’t have to announce it already.” she said quietly. Tiredness filled her voice and she yawned. “It’s almost midnight, you should rest.”

Juuzou only nodded, his eyes not leaving the paper he was writing on. “I’ll be done in a few minutes.” he finally said after a few minutes.

Mamushi frowned. She knew that he was a hard worker, but after the past few days they had, he needed to rest. She slammed her hand down on the report, making Juuzou jump. “Shima! You of all people need to rest!”

Juuzou dropped his pen, looking up at Mamushi, who now had a scowl on her face. “Mamu…” He shook his head, leaning back in his chair. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I just wanted to get this report done and over with so I wouldn’t have to worry about it tomorrow.”

“You need to rest.” Mamushi repeated, her eyes narrowing. She was cute even when she was mad. And tired for that matter. “Damn monkey! Are you listening to me?” She raised her voice only to have Juuzou push a finger against her lips.

“You’re being too loud, Mamushi. The others are sleeping, remember?” Juuzou smiled. He chuckled when she backed up, turning away to hide her blushing face.

“Wh-Whatever!” Mamushi huffed. The day was long and she wasn’t about to start waiting on Juuzou. She was exhausted and ready to fall over at any given moment. “I’m heading to bed.”

Bed. She didn’t say which bed. Not that Juuzou was actually looking forward to sleeping in the same room as her just yet. But why wait?

“ _Our_ bed. Now hurry up, Juuzou.”

It was very rarely that Mamushi ever called him by his first name. It was usually just “monkey” or “Shima.” It was a nice change for once and she wasn’t even yelling at him. He quickly finished his report, not caring how sloppy it was at that point. It wasn’t often he got moments like this alone with Mamushi, especially after the big announcement he gave earlier that day. He had been running around, spreading around the good news of how the eldest brother of the Shima family was settling down with the eldest daughter of the Hojo family.

“Hey, what’s with that stupid grin on your face?” Mamushi snapped him out of his thoughts with a scoff.

“Huh?” Juuzou blinked. “Oh, was I smiling? I didn’t even notice!”

“Don’t get any ideas!” Mamushi snapped at him. “Just because we’re sleeping together tonight doesn’t mean we’re _sleeping_ together!”

Juuzou laughed as he took her hand, “Mamushi, I won’t do anything you don’t like.”

Mamushi bit her lip, holding back whatever insult she was thinking about spatting out. It was late, she had to remember that. “Fine. Just remember that I’m calling the shots in this relationship!”

“Anything for you, my love.” Juuzou hummed out.


End file.
